Una boda inesperada
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Susana es una chica tierna y dulce que es feliz con tan solo saber que sus amigas lo son. Pero, el destino se encargará de que conozca el chico de sus sueños y alcance, ¿la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Susana fue invitada por sus amigas a un club nocturno para escuchar buena música en un ambiente amigable, allí se pondrían al corriente de sus vidas.

─Chicas me alegran que estén bien, y, sobre todo saber que Candy alcanzó su felicidad al lado del hombre que ama ─expresó con sinceridad la rubia de ojos azules, quien sufría de timidez, dada a su condición física; así que cada vez que una de sus amigas daba la noticia de casamiento, ella misma se ofrecía como dama de honor para ayudarlas con su atuendo, era una forma de cumplir sus sueños, tras bastidores.

─Se lo mantuvieron callados durante largo tiempo, ¿quién pensaría que el chico que ella tanto mencionaba se trataba nada más y nada menos que el tío de Archie? Mi tío por ley; ahora mi mejor amiga es mi tía ─dijo Annie entre risas por su vínculo actual con la señora Ardlay, por un momento dejó de carcajearse al recordar que Paty sería también sobrina política de Candy y de Albert y su cuñada si el destino no hubiera mandado a Stear al frente iraní donde perdió la vida. Ella le tomó la mano a su amiga por la metida de pata (torpeza) que había hecho.

─ No te preocupes por mí, Dios así lo quizo; ahora estoy con un excelente hombre ─afirmó Paty con sinceridad─, Tom es maravilloso, la boda fue discreta pero romántica, gracias a la participación de Susi y por supuesto de ustedes. Chicas… les quiero decir que no beberé...

─ ¿Por qué? ─Annie se llevó las manos a la boca y volteó hacia Susana, quien también se imaginaba el motivo, de inmediato Susana habló de lo más emocionada.

─Paty, ¡Paty! Organizaré el baby shower quedará divino. Seguro Candy también traerá un bebé de su luna de miel, sé de buena fuente que no han salido de la habitación ─no pudo evitar decir Susana, quien tras beber varias cervezas de la mejor marca alemana sintió deseos de ir al baño por lo que se levantó con algo de dificultad para ir. Las chicas la miraron con cierta tristeza al recordar que su adorable amiga tenía una prótesis de rodilla. Se lesionó a los siete cuando sin pensar en ella, se lanzó sobre su perrito para evitar que lo pisara un auto y muriera de la peor manera. Se truncaron sus deseos de ser bailarina profesional, además que jamás se vería elegante, pues usar tacones están contraindicado en ella, por tanto solo usa zapatos tenis de color blanco, pantalones de mezclillas y blusas holgadas, jamás se atrevió a mirar a chicos por sentirse inferior dada su apariencia.

─Me gustaría que se encontrara el hombre de su vida…

─ Los hombres son crueles, están pendiente del aspecto físico de la mujer si somos cojas, tuertas, o si tenemos una cicatriz en el rostro; no nos voltean a ver. Hemos tenido suerte con nuestros hombres sé que aunque tenga un accidente y quede desfigurada Tom estará allí conmigo. ─comentaba Paty de manera afligida.

─ Sí, nuestros esposos son hombres espirituales. Ven más allá de las apariencia, pero Susi me preocupa está próxima a cumplir 27 años y nunca ha tenido novio. Recuerda nuestros actos de grado bailó con nada más con Archie y Albert, el restó la ignoró. Ella calla, pero sé que sufre.

─ Tienes razón, y, ¿si le contratamos un caballero de compañía? ─sugirió Paty.

─ ¿Qué cosas locas dices, te refieres a un puto?

─ No mujer, mira existen programas de hombres que son de otros países y desean residenciarse aquí, en nuestra nación para obtener la visa de permanencia.

─ Es muy loco lo que planeas y, si se enamora perdidamente y, y, y… es peor la cura que la enfermedad.

─ Por lo menos tendrá la dicha de convivir con un hombre, así sea por corto tiempo. Me adelanté a los hechos y el amigo de un primo desea estudiar teatro en Nueva York. Le hablé de un matrimonio por conveniencia, y él ha aceptado, falta nada más comunicarle a Susana que a juzgar por su buen corazón aceptará, pero estoy dispuesta a servir de Cupido para que ese documento legal vaya más allá.

─ ¡Eres una calculadora!

─ ¡No lo soy!

─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decidir sobre la vida de los demás?

─ Actúo por amor a mi amiga, ¿crees que no me duele verla sola, viviendo a través de nosotras?

─ También la quiero, simplemente considero, que… ella es hermosa y puede conocer el chico indicado sin nuestra intervención. En fin lo hecho, hecho está ─dijo Annie resignada.

Susana, llegó preguntado si todo estaba bien entre ellas, pues desde lejos le pareció que discutían. Paty tomó la palabra:

─ Susana, tengo un problema.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ Se trata del mejor amigo de mi primo Arturo, sabes que le amo como a un hermano. Él tiene verdadero aprecio a este muchacho por lo que desea ayudarlo a incursionar en el mundo del teatro ─Susana no perdía detalle de las expresiones de su amiga quien realmente manifestaba preocupación─ el asunto va… en que para quedarse en nuestro país debe ser nacido o nacionalizado ya sea por tiempo de estadía o matrimonio, he aquí donde te pido… ¿tú estás soltera?

─ Comprendo, cuenta conmigo en lo que desee. Si es tu conocido, me puedo prestar para que se quede el tiempo necesario, lo querré como a un hermano.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─inquirió Paty con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

─Sí, ¿cuándo viene?

─ En una semana.

─ ¡Magnifico! Lo único que pediré es una boda de ensueño ¡Mentira! Ja, ja, ja. Podemos ir a las vegas y casarnos allá. Así disfrutamos de los juegos de azar y tragos exquisitos.

─ Te estás convirtiendo en una alcohólica ─dijo Annie arqueando una ceja.

Susana en respuesta se rió.

Al día siguiente Susana después de dar clases de literatura inglesa, fue a comprar todo lo necesario para la boda al fin se casaría, así fuera por corto tiempo, sin embargo, tendría una boda que siempre imaginó. Se cayó de bruces cuando vio el sustancioso cheque que le dieron para pagar sus gastos nupciales.

Las chicas se sentían felices al ver que su amiga cumpliría su sueño, así fuera de mentiras. Inclusive le prepararon una divertida despedida de soltera, donde sus esposos fungieron como verdaderos bailarines eróticos que al final se las terminaron llevando cada una a sus respectivas alcobas. Susana por su parte tomó lo que quedaba de la botella de vino y se fue a su cuarto quedándose rendida, por lo que nunca oyó el escándalo orgásmico que emitían sus amigas.

Ya en las vegas Candy, Paty y Annie emocionadas por la sorpresiva e inesperada boda ayudaban a la futura novia con su atuendo, un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color blanco, si manga de cuello cuadrado de encaje hasta la parte superior de su busto. Se veía adorable, al calzado le mandaron hacer una zapatilla más alta que la otra para disimular su modo de caminar.

El novio también vestía de blanco y no es sino hasta verle en el altar que le pudo conocer.

Sintió algo extraño en el estomago como un revoleteo, quería ignorar aquella sensación, pero mirar su caballera castaña y ojos verdes azulados, le hicieron sentir nervios que disimuló muy bien, estando cerca de él, casi se desvanece el preocupado le preguntó.

─ ¿se siente bien, señorita?

─ Sí, gracias ─contestó tomando con fuerzas su ramo de flores.

El cura los llamó para iniciar con el apto conyugal:

─ Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Terry Grahamchéster y a Susana Marlow en sagrado matrimonio. Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre pueden ir en paz.

Continuará sí o no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Susana decidió disfrutar del momento, aunque fuera casi un paraíso, algún día tendría que irse de su lado y ella lo tomaría de la mejor manera, sabiendo que contribuyó con el sueño de alguien, aún acosta del suyo propio, porque algo le decía que él sería más que un simple inmigrante londinense en su vida.

Terry no paraba de sonreírle, aceptando gustoso a la esposa que necesitaría para lograr su estadía en el país, donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

La celebración en Las Vegas transcurrió como una simpática reunión entre viejos amigos.

Tom que llevaba más de media botella de Whisky escocés, dijo sin tapujo─: ¡vayan a consumar la boda! ─Paty, le dio un codazo entre las costillas sin dejarle de sonreír a los demás y buscar un tema que opacara la impertinencia de su marido.

Susana en ningún momento pudo evitar ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas por tener aquel chico que le hacía sentir cositas revoloteando en su vientre.

Terry no dejaba de hablar de sus giras:

─Estuve en Bruselas en mi presentación como Hamlet, una historia… ¡magnifica! ─en seguida declamó─ Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión ¿Pues quién puede soportar los azotes y las burlas del mundo cuando uno mismo tiene a su alcance el descanso en el filo desnudo del puñal?

Todos aplaudieron y Tom dijo─: Profundo, hermano, aunque ese tipo estaba cu, cu, cu ──giraba su dedo alrededor de su oreja── prefiero quedarme con el ser o no ser del Quijote ──rieron por la gracia de Tom, quien pocas veces actuaba con seriedad ──no rían es en serio, Quijote respondió a Hamlet: "yo sé quién soy, y sé que puedo ser no solo los que he dicho, sino todos los doce Pares de Francia". En sí, o se fantasea o se vive en la realidad, o soñamos o vivimos. Es esa la cuestión y yo vivo con mi amor en la realidad de esta fabulosa nación llamada América ─habló besando dulcemente a su amada.

─ Eres poético, Cervantes versus Shakespeare, intrínseco, pero el asunto con Hamlet propiamente es la duda, ──sorbió un poco de su trago── lo que has manifestado célebremente es el tema central de esta extraordinaria obra. Matar a su propia madre a quien considera culpable de la muerte de su padre, culpando a su tío Claudio de conspiración para conseguir la corona, la duda es la que conlleva a un triste final como es la muerte sin sentido. Y como yo quiero vivir una vida sin dudar en lo que deseo hacer te invito esposa mía a bailar esta pieza.

─Y nosotros le secundamos ─apoyó Albert, quien se movía rítmicamente al son del tema musical de Attention-Charlie Puth. No paraba de hacer los brazos de arriba abajo moviéndose sensualmente. Susana al querer imitar el ritmo frenético de Candy, (quien no paraba de meneársele a su esposo descaradamente ante la imponencia rítmica), se dobló el tobillo en plena pista, imaginándose las burlas de todos debido a su defecto. Terry ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella gustosa la aceptó, la canción cambió a una más lenta, acoplándose cada quien a su pareja. Susana colocando sus manos en los hombros de Terry no pudo evitar sonreírle al verle a los ojos.

─ Eres linda ─gracias tú, también.

── ¿Yo, también?

── Digo guapo.

─ ¡Chicos, corten el pastel! ─pidió Archie, entusiasmado por los tragos de más─ ¡antes hagamos un brindis! Yo, estoy feliz de que Susana, nuestra Susi al fin se haya casado, admito que aspiré verla al lado de un duque, pero supongo que el hijo de uno ──se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar── cubre las demandas mínimas de exigencias, ja, ja, ja.

Susana no lo podía creer se casó con el hijo de un duque, miró a Paty con desconcierto, la cual en respuesta le sonrío con nerviosismo.

─Bueno sigamos con la diversión, pero cada quien en su habitación, mañana es domingo y debemos reponernos para nuestra rutina semanal ─comunicó Paty como queriendo salir pronto del lugar para no dar explicaciones.

Terry y Susana se quedaron un poco más en el bar esperando a que le avisaran: ¿cuándo estarían lista sus habitaciones?, puesto que hubo una confusión con la reservación, problemas con el apellido: resulta que Terry para agilizar el proceso dio su segundo apellido el de Baker, dado por su madre, la célebre actriz, quien casualmente reservó en el mismo hotel, así que al llegar le dieron la de él. Terry en sí era mita americano, de joven fue rechazado por su madre, por tal razón desechó la posibilidad de usar su nacionalidad maternal para erradicarse en el país Estadounidense, quería lograr las cosas por sus propios medios. Usó el apellido de la mamá solo por no haberle quedado de otra, su padre le dijo que si se iba, se iba sin el apellido. Así que se casó con el apellido de Graham.

─Señores, la habitación está lista, perdón por la demora ─les notificó servicialmente el mesero asignado a la barra.

En la recepción se tropezaron con Eleonor, la cual ignoró a Susana.

─Hijo, ¿te casaste? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Terry siguió de largo ignorando a su madre.

Susana estaba sumamente impresionada de pronto se encontró con que si él se enamora de ella, bien podría obtener el título de duquesa; en realidad sería un imposible, porque el abandonó los privilegios de su apellido, lo que tampoco sabía Susana, es que él es el fruto del pecado, pues fue concebido fuera del matrimonio resultando la vida del actor un tanto compleja; para disipar la ira que se había reflejado en el rostro de Terry, Susana empezó a hablar de temas triviales para desviar su atención y relajarlo:

──Estuvo agradable la ceremonia, como siempre imaginé, esto será para usted como cualquier u otra pieza teatral. De niña estudiaba danza y teatro, soñé con las tablas, interpretar algún día Romeo y Julieta…ja, ja, ja, fue un simple sueño jamás pasará, ahora doy clases de literatura inglesa romántica en el especial la de edad medieval (isabelina).

──Shakespeare, se mete con la teoría moderna, es un genio que se adelantó a nuestra época tratando temas de dolor social, la duda, la desobediencia, como en el caso de Romeo y Julieta, ¿serías capaz de desobedecer a tus seres queridos por amor?

── Sí ──respondió Susana, segura── hubieran vivido más de haberse alejado uno del otro, sin embargo, dime: ¿qué vida es aquella en la que no se tiene el ser amado a nuestro lado, vale la pena vivir sin amor, soportar años en soledad?

── Una mujer sumamente diestra, usted ──expresó el actor con convicción, sonriéndole por su honestidad── ¿qué harías por amor?

──Daría mi vida por la felicidad de mi verdadero amor.

──Eres apasionada y honesta ──comportamiento orgánico requerido en las tablas, deberías animarte y actuar.

──Mi destino es estar detrás del telón, disposición de Dios ──dijo levantándose el vestido a nivel del muslo── ¿ves deforme mi rodilla? ──Susana le sonrió a Terry para trasmitirle tranquilidad, quien sin querer se sorprendió un poco── salvé a mi amor y jamás me arrepentiré por mi decisión, un tierno y saludable poodle, hoy día está ancianito, eso sí, dejó a varios hijos y nietos, su legado lo perpetuará por siempre. Te daré uno si no te incomodan las mascotas.

── Nunca cuidé una, me encantaría.

── Debes darle afecto, es como tu hijo.

── ¿Hijo? ──arqueó una ceja.

── Ahora te creo.

── ¿Qué me crees?

── Que nunca tuviste mascota, ja, ja, ja. Llegamos ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?

── Cerrando con broche de oro nuestra actuación de hoy, bella princesa ──Sus labios estuvieron a punto de unirse, pero Susi no quería que se sintiera atado a ella aunque realmente era su deseo: ser besada por él.

── No tienes que hacerlo.

── ¿Qué?

── Nada, olvídalo, iré a ducharme, pondré mis ropas de dormir; dormiré en la cama derecha, feliz noche ──se despidió Susana con una sonrisa── mañana será nuestro primer día de casados, pase dulces sueños, señor Graham ──se elevó unos cuantos centímetros el vestido para hacer una reverencia teatral.

A los minutos Terry la imitó en ir a ducharse y dormir. Al día siguiente abordaron el avión: Candy, Albert, Archie y Annie a Chicago, los esposos Steve a Lakewood y los Graham a la gran manzana.

── ¡Qué frío tan espeluznante! La diferencia climática entre Las vegas y New York es extrema ──decía la rubia frotándose los brazos para darse calor, Terry preocupado por ella la abrazó ── ¿qué haces?

── Aumentando tu temperatura corporal, linda.

── ¿Me has dicho linda?

──Sí ──afirmó alzándole la quijada para verla directamente a los ojos, el celular sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de citación para verificar los documentos que le acreditan legalmente como esposos ──el lunes debemos ir al despacho del Juez Madison, avaluará nuestros documentos y, ya que no tomamos una luna de miel como corresponde te propongo visitar los alrededores de esta esplendorosa ciudad.

──Me cambiaré, ¡en seguida! Salgo en 15 minutos… ah, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, tu habitación es la del fondo a la derecha, si gustas puedes guardar la colección de almohadas de perritos daneses en el baúl, ya mañana las meto a mi habitación.

Terry fue a la habitación señalada por ella, cuando abrió el baúl para meter las almohadas encontró varios papeles de color rosa, los cuales le llamó la atención, estaban perfumados con la exquisita fragancia de las flores violetas, los leyó para complacer su curiosidad.

Al oír los pasos de Susana aproximarse, los metió en el primer cajón que vio.

──Terry te traje sabanas nuevas espero sean de tu gusto, es mi regalo de bodas, es de color ocre con bordados en verdeazulado imitando el color de tus ojos.

── Gracias Susana.

── ¿Estás bien? Te veo nervioso, si quieres vamos otro día de paseo. Tengo pendiente la revisión de exámenes, en nada me molestará quedarme.

── Lo que más deseo es llevarte de paseo. En cinco minutos estaré listo.

── De acuerdo. Si gustas. ──Susana se encogió de hombros y salió, por el momento Terry se olvidó del dichoso papel.

Gracias por los comentarios, valiosos para la continuación, espero le siga agradando.


End file.
